


Surprise!

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Idiots in Love, Kind Loki, Kissing, Love, Pet Names, Surprises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: How was the god to know she would get hurt?





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" She repeated in pain as Loki gently touched her nose. Her mostly clean, but still bloodied nose. Her eyes watered as the god continued his inspection of it, a sly smile crossing his thin lips. "What's so funny?" Arden questioned, wincing as he brushed her nose once more. It _had_ to be broken.

"Nothing, little one." Loki purred softly, caressing her jaw in his deft hands. Arden's brows furrowed at his lie, "I knew you were clumsy, not this clumsy however. Look at you, you've hurt yourself & ruined my surprise." He said, blue eyes meeting hers.

She leaned out his touch, "You act like I meant to break my damn nose!" Arden said looking away, arms crossing over her chest. "Maybe you should've had your surprise downstairs." She pouted.

Loki raised a brow at her argument, "That's your argument? Have it downstairs?" He inquired bemused by the midguardian's reaction.

"You know I'm a klutz..." Arden continued softly, brown eyes looking at him. "Besides, you should've known I would be overexcited." She added, a small smile crossing her features before the pain in her nose wiped it off. Loki rolled his eyes at her feeble reasoning. Both recalled the events from not even half an hour ago.

* * *

  **Twenty Minutes Earlier**

Arden opened the door, toeing off her Converse & setting down her book bag. It had been a relatively boring day at the Avengers Tower. Many of the heroes were busy doing their own things, leaving her to her own devices. So none. She was just glad to be home now. Smiling, her thoughts immediately went to her boyfriend Loki.

"Wonder where he's-" she stopped her speech when she noticed rose petals decorating the floor. Arden grinned as they coincidentally led up the stairs.

_What's he up to?_  She thought. Her excitement took over & she raced up the stairs, eyes so intent on reaching the top that she missed a step. Arden yelped as her face banged into the edge of one of the _wooden_ stairs. Immediately blood began to pour from it,  & Arden felt tears begin to fall at the stinging pain.

"Jesus fuck!" She cursed loudly, causing Loki to emerge from their shared room. His blue eyes widened in shock at the state Arden was in. He quickly made his way to her, picking her up, & carrying her to the kitchen. Without a word he tended to her.

* * *

"It's broken," Loki confirmed, "hold still." Arden did as he told, _reluctantly_. She watched as his lifted a single hand, it moving  & swirling through the air with an elegance that was mesmerizing to her.

Lime green smoke was slowly being emitted from his fingertips. Arden blinked as it neared her broken nose, she gasped as it encased the injury. It was a bit warm, but no overly so, as if someone's heat seeped through many layers of clothing. Arden closed her eyes at the feeling. The warmth reminded her of Loki's own. It was comforting.

"That should do it." He spoke softly, causing her eyes to blink open. Loki smiled kindly at her, hands returning to caress her jaw, thumbs rubbing over her cheeks. "How does it feel my love?" Loki asked sincerely.

Arden rested her hands over his & wriggled her nose, "It's still sore, but it's bearable. Thank you, Loki." She said, leaning forward slightly to peck his nose. Loki smiled toothily at her.

"Anything for you my queen." He replied. Returning the kiss from earlier, but planted it upon Arden's soft lips. Quick & fleeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome! :)


End file.
